Once and never again
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que se graduó del instituto y la vida de Sawamura Daichi es una absoluta y apestosa mierda. Atascado en un trabajo que no le gusta, en pleno divorcio de la única mujer a la que ha amado con la que tiene una hija y, por si no fuera poco, aún se siente culpable por haber perdido a Suga, su ex-mejor amigo, quien se le confesó diez años atrás.
1. Bitter endigns

**I- Bitter endings**

* * *

Apenas había un alma en el bar y el único sonido que se podía escuchar en aquel lugar era el de una radio con el volumen bajo, transmitiendo un partido en vivo de una forma pésima y molesta. Tobio limpiaba con un trapo la barra mientras se entretenía imaginando como se desarrollaba aquel partido aunque los detalles que los interlocutores no lo permitieran. Limpió alrededor del vaso casi vacío de su único cliente, mirando con una sonrisa su cejo fruncido y su cara de pocos amigos habitual en él cuando bebía.

Era normal que estuviera malhumorado cuando iba a beber a su local, pues trabajaba de policía en aquel pequeño barrio. Eso suponía que lo único que hacía día a día era recibir visitas de una veintena de vecinos ancianos, siempre los mismos, que tenían miles de protestas acerca de absolutamente todo y que no tenían nada que ver con lo que podía hacer como policía. Aquel hombre era conocido por su paciencia. Desde que le conocía, siempre había sido el líder de otros, aguantando sus problemas, tratando de ponerles solución y recibiendo todo el peso de los problemas que no le concernían. Si bien en el instituto podía permitirse perder los estribos, en aquellos momentos no podía así que sonreía no importaba cuan quemado de su empleo estuviera y lo liberaba todo con el alcohol al terminar su turno, dándole la tabarra por costumbre.

—¿Otro mal día el de hoy, capitán?—preguntó con sarcasmo el barman, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

El policía cogió el vaso de cristal y se lo llevó hasta los labios, dejando que el licor ambarino cayera hasta el interior de su boca, sofocando su enfado. No le estaba prestando mucha atención al partido aunque mirara fijamente el aparato que lo retransmitía. Solo andaba pendiente de un jugador con cierto numero al cual mencionaban entre halagos bastante a menudo.

—Hinata está haciendo un buen partido—contestó con voz ronca su cliente, desviando el tema.

Kageyama asintió recogiendo el vaso vacío del otro. El único motivo por el que seguía aquel partido era que su mejor amigo era el jugador estrella de uno de los equipos. Sería una molestia tener que escuchar sus protestas días después si no lo hacía. Incluso después de haber pasado todas sus vidas jugando al voleibol, ninguno de los dos hombres de aquel bar seguían el deporte ahora que eran adultos, centrados en su vida cotidiana y en sus problemas diarios antes que en el deporte de su infancia. De hecho, el único de todos sus compañeros del equipo que había seguido con el deporte era Shoyo. El resto habían seguido su trayectoria escolar y apenas tenían contacto entre ellos. Y de no vivir en el mismo barrio, ellos dos tampoco tendrían contacto.

—Espero que no se le suban los humos esta vez—suspiró el barman.

Daichi sonrió. Le parecía gracioso que aquellos dos, los que habían ocasionado muchos problemas por lo mal que se llevaban al intentar entrar en su equipo, acabarán convirtiéndose en mejores amigos para el tiempo de su graduación y que, incluso diez años después, fueran tan íntimos que compartieran piso. Miró de nuevo al que un día fue su kouhai. Tobio había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Seguía siendo casi igual físicamente, quizás un poco más alto y con unos rasgos menos infantiles, pero en personalidad no era nada parecido a aquel chico arrogante y gruñón que una vez tuvo que amedrentar. Era más social y sonreía más a menudo. Hacía más bromas y se se había vuelto una persona bastante humilde en comparación a su yo pasado. Probablemente fuera por la influencia de Hinata en su vida, pero eso no le importaba mucho. Le gustaba el nuevo Kageyama, era más fácil de tratar y más sencillo dejar salir sus problemas con él.

—Otra más—pidió.

—¿Problemas con Kiyoko?—preguntó sorprendido el regente de aquel local.

Sawamura no solía pasar de la tercera cerveza a menos de que tuviera problemas con su esposa.

—Ya es oficial—protestó con un gesto de resignación, no parecía muy dado al tema—. El divorcio, digo. Se ha marchado a la casa de su madre con la niña.

—Entonces si que es un mal día.

Cogió uno de los vasos limpios que habían tras la barra y lo llenó de alcohol de nuevo, sirviendo al momento a su cliente. Conocía desde hacía tiempo los problemas de la pareja y la noticia no le pillaba para nada por sorpresa. Aquellos dos habían estado saliendo juntos desde el instituto y se habían casado en la época en la que ella acabó sus estudios en la universidad. Se podía decir que al principio les iba todo bien, eran felices y no tenían muchas preocupaciones. Pero la llegada de su hija suponiendo gastos y problemas financieros, junto al hecho de que Daichi empezaba a odiar su trabajo y a que Kiyoko no amaba más a su esposo y nunca se había dado cuenta, hicieron que las discusiones y los problemas vinieran más a menudo. Problemas que, según podía ver, habían llevado a la separación.

—Ojalá volver al instituto—pidió, tomando el vaso en el momento en el que lo depositó en la barra—. Los problemas con las chicas parecían menos importantes que los problemas del deporte. Añoro eso.

Su mirada se volvió ausente mientras lo decía, como si estuviera recordando algo que le requiriera su atención absoluta. Por unos instantes, Tobio viajó también entre sus recuerdos, encontrando los que su antiguo capitán repasaba. También se le antojaba lejana pero cálida los recuerdos del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno, sobretodo el primer año en el que estuvo en el equipo y que pudo compartir con aquel chico junto a Asahi y Suga, quienes se graduaron al final de este. Recordó la imagen de Daichi, capitán del equipo al que todos respetaban y temían pues cuando perdía la paciencia se volvía un demonio aterrador y no pudo evitar compararla con la imagen del policia gruñón que se sentaba en la barra de su bar cada noche, lamentando que no hubiese acabado mejor. Al menos, Kageyama era feliz rigiendo aquel bar y viviendo junto a Hinata. Pero Sawamura no era para nada feliz.

—Eso me recuerda...—comentó recordando algo que creyó que animaría al otro, atrayendo su atención—. Hinata mencionó algo de una cena para el equipo del Karasuno de nuestro primer año. Incluso se puso en contacto con Tanaka y Noya...

—No iré—afirmó cortando, tan rápido que incluso le asustó.

—Bueno, en algún momento de tu vida debiste de sentir como de pesado se puede volver Shoyo cuando se empeña en algo y no se lo conceden...—comentó al aire, haciendo saber al mayor que no importaba el motivo por el cual no quería asistir porque acabaría yendo de todas formas.

—Soy policía—gruñó, dejando el vaso con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Y Hinata un grano en el culo—respondió, escuchando que el mencionado había marcado el punto que daba final al partido retransmitido por la radio.

Daichi se limitó a gruñir y a volver a dar un trago largo a su vaso. Si creía que su día no podía empeorar por su trabajo y el tema del divorcio, estaba completamente equivocado.

* * *

—Buenas noches, Sugawara—una voz consiguió que Koushi quedara desorientado por unos instantes y apartara la vista de aquel montón de hojas escritas.

—A... ah... buenas noches, Satsuki—deseó con una sonrisa en cuanto vio a su compañera de trabajo en la puerta de la sala, entendiendo que se iba a su casa a descansar.

Él debería de hacer lo mismo pero corregir exámenes a aquellas horas de la noche era lo único que le mantenía con la mente despejada. Incansable, volvió su mirada a su trabajo por completar. Al contrario que el resto de sus compañeros, Suga siempre trataba de tener todos los exámenes de su clase corregidos al par de días de haber realizado el control, por lo que entre los profesores de aquella facultad existía la comidilla de que era El Corrector Incansable. Y para su desgracia, aquella no era la única comidilla que tenían.

Un hombre de su edad soltero, viviendo solo y que no tiene nunca una cita. No interesado en babear sobre las chicas en las salidas de la plantilla, sin opinión aparente acerca de las famosas y el único profesor que no hacía bromas de aquel tipo con sus compañeras de trabajo. Todo el mundo podía intuir el por qué, se hacían bromas a sus espaldas y se rumoreaba mucho acerca de sus gustos. Rumores que, por lo general, daban en el clavo. No les podía negar que lo hicieran, era tan evidente que era homosexual que incluso parecía que llevaba la bandera gay tatuada en la nuca. Lo único que odiaba de que fuera tan evidente era cuando sus alumnos, chicos para más inri, se le confesaban, haciendo que el mirarles a la cara de nuevo durante unas de sus lecciones le costara perder la concentración y los nervios.

Un pitido proveniente del bolsillo de sus pantalones le interrumpió mientras pasaba el bolígrafo rojo por la hoja. Deslizó su mano hacía su bolsillo y se recostó en la silla mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono móvil, viendo que tenía un mensaje nuevo en cierta red social. Cierta red social para gente homosexual como él. Dio círculos con la yema del dedo por la pantalla táctil de su teléfono móvil sin estar muy seguro de si abrir o no aquel mensaje. Hacía varias semanas que tenía abandonada aquella aplicación y no se había olvidado de borrar su cuenta. Después de todo ya no estaba interesado en lo mismo en lo que todos los usuarios de allí parecían interesarse. El sexo rápido sin compromiso le había empezado a parecer frío y había dejado de disfrutar de aquello.

Sin embargo la curiosidad le pudo y apretó la notificación para ver el mensaje que le habían mandado. Un simple "Hola, ¿qué tal?" llenó el espacio casi vacío de la conversación de aquel hombre con el nick Leo26. Antes de contestar, Suga deslizó su dedo hacía el botón de "ver perfil" para ver más sobre aquel desconocido. La foto de un chico de edad cercana a la suya con los cabellos negros y tez masculina ocupó casi la mitad de la pantalla. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que aparte del rostro también se podía ver un cuerpo desnudo tonificado y ancho, totalmente afeitado. La foto, para su suerte, acababa antes de que se pudiera ver alguna zona más comprometida, aún así bajó el teléfono para que nadie pudiera verlo.

—Se parece a Daichi...—susurró para si mismo embobado, comprobando lo parecido que le resultaba aquel hombre con el chico que un día fue su mejor amigo.

Su gesto se volvió molestó por unos instantes, deslizando el dedo hacía abajo en la pantalla para dejar de mostrar el rostro de aquel chico. Por supuesto que se parecía a Daichi, siempre se buscaba a los chicos que se parecían a él. Corpulentos, no muy altos y con aquel rostro varonil. Ojos oscuros y cabello negro corto. Era una clase de rasgos muy comunes, sobre todo porque eran estándar, pero aún así eran los que más le atraían en los chicos. Suponía que era culpa de que el primer amor de su vida, y el primero en despertar deseos no inocentes, tenía aquellos rasgos que se sintiera tan atraído sexualmente. Aunque sabía que no era sano porque significaba que aún no había superado que le rompieran el corazón diez años atrás.

Otro pitido vino cuando aquel contacto le envió un mensaje, seguramente al ver que le había estado cotilleando el perfil. Deslizó el dedo para abrir de nuevo la ventana de chat leyendo el "Eres bastante guapo" que le había escrito. Rodó los ojos. No se podía quejar, al menos no le había escrito si quería hacerlo o que tenia una boca para partirla con cierta parte de su cuerpo como le había llegado a pasar. Un saludo decente y un halago era de lo mejor que se podía esperar en una de aquellas redes.

No estaba interesado en lo que le podía ofrecer, ni siquiera quería responder pero aún así le envió un "Gracias. Estoy bien, ¿tú?". Dejó el móvil boca abajo en la mesa y subió la mirada a su portátil, viendo que le había llegado un mensaje nuevo de propaganda sobre vuelos a Miami. Borró el mensaje y escuchó un nuevo pitido que indicaba que le habían respondido. Bajó la pagina de su mail en busca del último trabajo del alumno al que estaba corrigiendo el examen mientras con la otra mano cogía de nuevo el aparato electrónico y lo desbloqueaba. Respondió con un rápido "En el trabajo acabando unos asuntos" a su "Bastante bien. Estamos bastante cerca, ¿vives aquí o donde estás?". Volvió a fijarse en los títulos de los correos, encontrando uno que había olvidado por completo.

"Asunto: ¡Cena Karasuno!" rezaba en la pantalla. Se mordió el labio mientras abría de manera inconsciente aquel mail. Si bien tenía costumbre de responder todos los mensajes que le llegaban excepto los 'noreply', ese era el único que había dejado sin contestar. No sabía como se las había apañado Hinata para conseguir su dirección de correo electrónico, pero ahí estaba la invitación a un evento en el que estarían todo el equipo de su último año en el equipo de voleibol del instituto. Eso incluía a Daichi.

Volvió a mirar la foto del perfil de Leo26. Se parecía mucho a Daichi. Tanto que hasta podía llegar a fantasear que era él. ¿Pero cuál era el punto de que lo hiciera? Se había propuesto terminar con aquel tema que había estado incordiando por una década entera, que siguiera imaginando que encontraría un día a Daichi en aquel tipo de redes no le servía de nada. Solo eran seguir dándose vanas esperanzas. "¿Quieres venir a tomar algo al acabar?" miró el mensaje con detenimiento mientras pensaba que una vez más no importaba. Después de todo quizás aquel chico podía ser el definitivo y podría empezar algo con él. Le parecía majo y no le daba mala espina por su forma de escribir. Dejaría de estar solo recordando que solo había amado a un hombre con el que nunca había tenido oportunidad alguna.

Dejó el móvil en la mesa después de escribir un "No gracias, quizás en otra ocasión" que finalizó la conversación entre los dos. Suspiró mientras cerraba la pestaña del correo electrónico. Se propuso borrar la cuenta de aquella red social gay al día siguiente aunque le había dicho a Leo26 que quedaría con él en otra ocasión. No le hacía ningún bien conocer chicos por ahí.

—Se te ve disperso, Sugawara—apreció una voz al otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y descansas por hoy?

—Tienes razón, Jinguji—accedió con una sonrisa nerviosa pues no había pensado en lo que sus compañeros pensarían de los mensajes que recibía a aquellas horas—. Creo que iré a descansar a casa, gracias por preocuparte por mi salud.

—No es nada, anda con cuidado no desfallezcas antes de corregir esa pila—bromeó el profesor acompañando sus palabras con una ligera risa a la que Suga se unió.

Recogió los papeles y los colocó en su casillero sin apenas esfuerzo y colocó el portátil en su mochila cuando llegó un nuevo pitido de su teléfono móvil. Lo desbloqueó esperando leer una contestación pero esta vez no era Leo26 sino un SMS de un desconocido.

"¿Vendrás a la cena, senpai? PD: ¡Mi equipo ha pasado a las nacionales!" rezaba el mensaje alegre del que identificó con Hinata Shoyo. De todos los que conocía era el único que seguía jugando al voleibol después del instituto e incluso seguía usando el senpai para referirse a él. Igual que con su correo, no sabía de donde había conseguido su número de teléfono pero notó que no tenía otra que acceder a ir. Siempre había intuido lo persistente que podía llegar a ser el menor, eso le había llevado a donde se encontraba en aquellos instantes y le había ocasionado grabar su nombre en el Karasuno. Tecleó un rápido "Cuenta conmigo. ¡Enhorabuena!" antes de cargarse su bandolera al hombro derecho.

—Buenas noches, Jinguji—deseó, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

La cena era en cinco días. Por algún motivo, Suga sintió que iba a ser el segundo momento más incomodo de su vida.

* * *

Lanzó el móvil a la mesita de noche junto a la cartera y se abalanzó sobre la cama con un gruñido. Sintió como el alcohol se le bajaba ligeramente pero no lo suficiente, ejerciendo una ligera molestia en su estomago y una sensación de flotar ligeramente. Algo en su cabeza bombeaba con persistencia, pero no era su corriente sanguínea, y eso le quitaba el sueño, obligando a su cuerpo a mantenerse alejado del descanso que necesitaba tomar.

Sus pensamientos iban desde lo molesto que era sentirse así a lo absolutamente mal que le iba en su vida. No solo porque Kiyoko le había dejado incluso cuando tenían una niña pequeña de por medio, también porque tenía que asistir a una dichosa reunión en la que vería la cara de la última persona a la que quería ver en aquellos instantes. Pensaba que iba a ser horrible ver a todo el mundo de nuevo, felices con sus vidas. Sobretodo a _él. S_abiendo que su trabajo era una mierda, que su esposa le había abandonado y que estaba solo con el corazón roto. No soportaría ver su rostro y notar como el karma le había devuelto lo que había sembrado diez años atrás.

El destino había sido cruel con Daichi y este sabía que estaba pagando por haberle roto el corazón sin piedad a su mejor amigo.

Un sonido captó su atención, logrando que su mano se moviera e intentara buscar en la oscuridad el objeto que lo produjo. La iluminación de su móvil hizo que le fuera más fácil llegar a él y cuando lo miró, algo confuso por la luz directa sobre su cara, pudo leer el mensaje de un desconocido en la pantalla de bloqueo. Deslizó su dedo dibujando el patrón de desbloqueo y entró dentro del chat. Al lado del numero desconocido se encontraba una imagen de dos hombres a los cuales no prestó mucha atención y debajo el mensaje que había recibido.

Respondió con un "Puede. ¿Eres Hinata?" a aquel "¿Irás a la reunión del club de volley?" y giró su cuerpo sobre el colchón, quedando en posición fetal. Volvió a mirar a los dos chicos que había en la imagen de perfil, viendo a un hombre alto de cabellos cortos vestido con un traje y a un hombre mucho más bajo que llevaba un distintivo mechón rubio. No tardó en identificar a ambos incluso cuando uno había sufrido un cambio de look apreciable. No le extrañó ver a Asahi con una imagen de perfil en la que Noya salía con él incluso cuando la última vez que había hablado con él no mantenía contacto con el libero de su antiguo equipo. De todo el equipo, eran los dos a los que más probabilidades de seguir en contacto había visto siempre.

En vez de recibir otro mensaje de Azumane, recibió una llamada que cogió a regañadientes, ya que el otro sabía que estaba disponible.

—¿Daichi?—preguntó la voz del que una vez fue el as de su equipo—. Habla Asahi.

—Buenas—dijo con brevedad, esperando que no se notara en su voz que estaba borracho.

—Me he enterado por Kageyama del asunto divorcio—afirmó, con tono preocupado.

Sawamura maldijo. Se suponía que pocos mantenían contacto después del instituto o así lo creía él. parecía ser que de alguna forma todos habían quedado conectados y que no se podría librar de aquello. Incluso cuando lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos instantes es que sus viejas amistades se compadecieran de él y vieran que era el único que no había conseguido ser feliz a pesar de ser el capitán al que tanto admiraban.

—Ya... gracias por preocuparte por mí—agradeció, aunque le apetecía más colgar y dejar la conversación en aquel punto.

—Los divorcios son duros pero se pueden superar—dijo Asahi intentando animar—. Siempre has sido una persona muy fuerte, no tengo duda alguna de que volverás a ser feliz.

No respondió a sus palabras, solo calló hasta que un 'Gracias' breve y conciso salió de entre sus labios. A Daichi le encantaría creer que podría ser feliz después de haber perdido al amor de su vida después de haber hecho que ella se sintiera tan infeliz como él por puro egoísmo. De hecho, sabía que era lo ideal. Superar aquel vacío en su vida conociendo a alguien que pudiera llenarlo, darle una patada al karma en su orgullo y poder volver a la felicidad que sentía en sus primeros años como policía, cuando todo era perfecto.

Pero sabía que así solo se estaría engañando a si mismo y maquillando la realidad a su antojo. Siempre había sido una persona directa y sincera.

—¿Vendrás a la reunión este sábado? Todos quieren verte y darte ánimos en persona—aseguró cambiando de tema.

Estuvo a punto de decir "todos menos Suga" en voz alta pero se calló. Cerró los ojos unos instantes sin responder a la pregunta de su ex-compañero.

—Seguramente—decidió responder, sin afirmar su asistencia.

—Me alegro de oír eso. Noya decía que no vendrías y Hinata temía que te negaras—su voz se le antojaba lejana. No quería prestarle mucha atención incluso cuando le estaba ofreciendo su compañía, se encontraba mejor en la oscuridad sintiéndose miserable en soledad que hablando con su viejo amigo—. Solo era eso, hablamos la próxima ocasión mejor de esto.

—Buenas noches, Azumane—deseó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo como el sueño empezaba a vencer la incomodidad a la que se encontraba sujeta su cuerpo.

—Déjame decirte algo antes de cortar—pidió el otro—. No sé que pasó entre vosotros dos cuando nos graduamos pero, deberías arreglar las cosas con Sugawara.

El pitido que indicaba el fin de la llamada retumbó contra su oído aunque fue leve y el peso de las últimas palabras de Asahi se dejó caer sobre su mente logrando desbordar un torrente de emociones que le quitó el sueño de nuevo. Dejó caer el teléfono a su lado en la cama y enterró su rostro en su mano derecha, buscando refugio aun sabiendo que no lo había.

Alguien le dijo una vez que no había forma de escapar del pasado y eso era lo que estaba viviendo en aquellos instantes.

Siempre se había sentido culpable de haber sido una persona egoísta cuando su amigo de toda la vida le confesó estar enamorado de él. La culpa había estado evitando que disfrutara del todo su vida y el perderle seguía doliendo incluso en aquellos instantes. Sobretodo en aquellos instantes. Suga fue la persona más importante para él y en la que más confiaba, pero eso no le impidió que decidiera romper toda relación con él cuando se enteró de que estaba enamorado de él (incluso cuando sabía que era homosexual desde un tiempo atrás). No hubo día en aquellos diez años que no recordara la cara de dolor de su ex-mejor amigo cuando le rompió el corazón.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil arreglarlo...—lloriqueó.

* * *

_—¿No te sientes más libre ahora que no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada?—preguntó con una enorme sonrisa._

_—Como si me hubieran quitado un elefante de encima—bromeó Suga antes dar un nuevo trago a la bebida alcohólica que sostenía en su mano._

_—Más bien cinco—indicó el chico de cabellos cortos y oscuros, moviendo la pequeña botella de alcohol en círculos._

_Hacía mucho que no veía a Daichi con aquella mirada llena de calma. Aunque siempre aparentara estar calmado, sabía que su mejor amigo siempre tenía los nervios a flor de piel y que se desvivía por sacar buenas notas y hacer que el equipo de voleibol del instituto diera lo mejor incluso en cada entrenamiento. Solo era un pasatiempo de instituto, ya que no quería dedicarse a ello en el futuro, pero aún así siempre había puesto por encima de todo el equipo del Karasuno y se había entregado completamente a ayudar a cada miembro a sacar lo mejor de si. Suga siempre le había admirado por eso._

_Llevaba un tiempo enamorado de aquel tipo a pesar de que solía cargarse de problemas y preocupaciones innecesarios y no fuera un chico que resaltara físicamente. Aparte de ser un gruñón cuando perdía la paciencia y ser tan directo que algunos de sus comentarios podrían herir de por vida a alguna pobre alma que no estuviera acostumbrada a sus criticas constructivas. Para él era el chico ideal aún sabiendo todos sus defectos y le amaba por ellos, siempre ayudando a intentar que fuera feliz a pesar de su personalidad. Por eso había estado junto a Sawamura tantos años como su mejor amigo, cuidando de él como este le cuidaba y brindando su apoyo siempre. Aquella relación había durado por tanto tiempo que no le importaba seguir con ella para siempre si eso significaba seguir juntos de aquella forma._

_Pero en unos meses irían a universidades distintas y se verían pocas veces después de aquello. Perderían el contacto, inevitablemente y, lo que un día fue una gran y fuerte amistad, se convertiría en amigos ocasionales que se verían alguna que otra vez. Era consciente de ello y por eso había atesorado cada uno de los momentos que habían tenido aquel año. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Suga quería más. Quería algo tan fuerte que les mantuviera juntos aunque no compartieran clases. Y sabía que para ello tenía que arriesgarse a perderle si Daichi no le correspondía. _

_Pero era mejor nada que ver como se iban separando y sufrirlo en silencio._

_Se miraron el uno al otro unos instantes. Ambos vestían un yukata y nada debajo, aunque aquello no ocupaba ningún pensamiento en la mente de Suga en aquellos instantes. En aquella habitación todo era más relajante. Se había asegurado de que estarían en la misma habitación para la cena de despedida que hacían tanto Azumane como ellos dos en aquel hostal con la predisposición a confesarse cuando el alcohol hiciera efecto en su mejor amigo. Esperando poder confiar en que olvidara que se le había confesado si le rechazaba y que creyera que era una broma._

_—Tengo algo que contarte—anunció el chico de cabellos grisáceos._

_—¿Sabes? Yo también—comentó su amigo, girando para verle._

_Por algún extraño motivo, aquel comentario le hizo tener esperanzas. Se sonrojó ligeramente, sus rostros apenas estabas separados._

_—Mmmm... si quieres..._

_—Tú primero—dijo Sawamura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Tragó saliva. Ahí iba. El momento de la verdad._

_—Me gustas, Daichi. Me gustas mucho. Estoy enamorado de ti—dijo con los ojos cerrados y de un tirón, casi atropellando sus palabras._

_Respiró aliviado una vez lo dijo y abrió los ojos. Lamentó haberlo hecho._

_Nunca había visto a Daichi mirarle con tanto horror. Parecía que estuviera viendo un fantasma o que le acababa de confesar que había matado a sus padres a sangre fría. La boca de su amigo estaba ligeramente entre abierta y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Hasta aquel momento, Suga siempre había leído la mente de su mejor amigo. Era capaz de saber qué ocurría por su cabeza hasta cuando este estaba enfurecido y con los nervios a flor de piel. Pero, en ese momento, no podía ver sus pensamientos. Solo espanto. _

_—Da..._

_—Estoy saliendo con Kiyoko—dijo este casi en un grito, interrumpiendo a Suga—. Llevo saliendo con Kiyoko mucho tiempo. Es serio._

_Esta vez fue Suga el que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, mirando al chico al que amaba con miedo. Le había perdido por completo y estaba siendo consciente de ello._

_Daichi no le amaba como temía. Amaba a Kiyoko, la manager del equipo. Sintió el doloroso rechazo como un golpe en su corazón que hizo temblar su estabilidad emocional, pero se mantuvo firme y fuerte. No mostró sus sentimientos y pensó mejor la situación en la que estaba. Ahora que el otro sabía que le amaba, lo único que podía hacer para no perderle era alegrarse por él. Incluso podría fingir que era una broma el hecho de que le amaba._

_Se separó bruscamente, echando hacía atrás como si en cualquier instante le fuera a besar. Como si le aterrara que fuera a hacerlo._

_—Enhora..._

_—Tengo que irme a comprobar que Tsukishima y Kageyama no se están matando. Adiós—ni siquiera dejó que le felicitara. Asustado, el ex-capitán se alejó casi corriendo de allí, huyendo del chico que se acababa de confesar a él._

_Suga miró como se alejaba con los ojos empezando a humedecerse. El chico salió de la habitación en un instante y escuchó sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo. No hizo ningún ademán de levantarse ni de seguirlo. Sabía que lo había estropeado todo y que no tenía solución alguna. Se maldecía a si mismo por haberlo hecho. _

Abrió la puerta de su casa con desgana mientras los recuerdos del pasado cruzaban su mente. No había día en el que no se maldijera a si mismo por no haberse callado, pensando en si podría haber seguido siendo amigo de Daichi en esos instantes. Sacudió su cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y procedía a quitarse los zapatos, notando algo bastante extraño.

Había un par de zapatos desconocidos.

Miró al frente para descubrir que la luz de su sala de estar encendida. No había posibilidad alguna de que la dejara encendida por la mañana ni tampoco la posibilidad de que un familiar o amigo le visitara aquella noche. Ni nadie tenía la llave de su apartamento como para poder entrar sin él. Caminó por el pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, escuchando la televisión encendida retransmitiendo unos chillidos que identificó como los típicos gritos que se daban en las series infantiles animadas. Llegó a la puerta del pequeño salón y miró al fondo, viendo a alguien sentado en el sofá mirando aquel programa con total atención.

El desconocido tenía el cabello rubio y largo, con parte de este recogido en una coleta detrás de su cabeza. Se apoyaba con los dos brazos en el respaldo del sofá y tenía ambos pies subidos a la pequeña mesita que separaba el mueble con la pantalla. Parecía estar en su propia casa, aunque Suga sabía que no era así.

—¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué tal el trabajo?—preguntó como si fuera su esposa, echando la cabeza hacía atrás para verle.

Reconoció ese rostro y esa voz al instante a pesar de su cambio de look.

—¿Tanaka?—preguntó sorprendido, permaneciendo inmóvil en la puerta de su habitación, mirando a su antiguo amigo ocupando su sofá despreocupado.

—¡El mismo!—exclamó.

Sin mucho entusiasmo sacó el móvil y deslizó el dedo sobre este hasta encontrar el mensaje de Hinata.

—Recibí esto y decidí que era hora de hacer una visita a mi mariquita favorito—afirmó encogiéndose de hombros con una media sonrosa creída dibujada en sus labios.

_—No entiendo por qué se ha empeñado tanto en cambiar habitaciones... maldito Daichi..._

_Escuchó la voz de Ryunosuke desde la habitación y se intentó secar las lagrimas como pudo, sin resultado. La puerta corredera de aquella habitación se deslizó mientras su compañero de equipo entraba algo ebrio, andando con algo de dificultad y con el rostro algo ruborizado por la cantidad de sake que había ingerido a lo largo de la noche. Suga rezó para que no notara que había estado llorando, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado aquella noche._

_—¿Suga?—preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba—. Oye, ¿estás llorando?—su sonrisa de borracho se volvió en un gesto serio de preocupación._

_Tanaka nunca había visto llorar a Suga. No sabía que algo podía herirle o afectarle tanto como para hacerle llorar._

_—Hey, Suga, ¿qué ha pasado?—tomó los hombros de su senpai y le hizo mirarle, viendo su rostro manchado de lagrimas secas y alcohol._

_Entonces lo entendió todo. No era la persona más lista del mundo pero pudo completar el rompecabezas. Comprendió por qué Suga siempre estaba al lado de Daichi sin rechistar. Por qué siempre se aseguraba de estar juntos para todo. Por qué siempre que tocaba jugar a la botella, a Suga le tocaba besar a Daichi. Por qué aquella noche el capitán se había puesto tan pesado con cambiarle la habitación para no dormir con Suga y por qué este estaba llorando desconsolado en la habitación._

_A Suga le gustaba Daichi. A Daichi no le gustaba Suga. _

_En silencio, abrazó a su amigo y dejó que llorara en su hombro sin decir nada al respecto. Por una parte quería golpear a Sawamura hasta que aprendiera a no romperle el corazón a Koushi pero por la otra le comprendía. Siendo ambos hombres era difícil que le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, sobretodo porque el capitán era heterosexual como él. Entendía por qué había corrido a su habitación y le había pedido que le cambiara de habitación. También pensaba que podía llegar a ser algo sorprendente que tu mejor amigo te confesara que estaba enamorado de ti y que era homosexual y que estuviera aún conmocionado por la confesión. Pero no podía ser parcial teniendo al otro llorando de dolor por la perdida entre sus brazos. Obviamente se preocupaba por él._

_Lo único que podía hacer por Suga era dejar que llorara por su amor imposible aquella noche._


	2. Ambush

**II- Ambush**

* * *

_Daichi no podía conciliar sueño alguno._

_Aunque no había forma de que lo hiciera después de la confesión que su mejor amigo le hizo. ¿Cómo no se iba a asustar teniendo en cuenta de que estaban a milímetros de besarse? Llevaba años sabiendo que Suga era gay, después de todo era su mejor amigo, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que le pudiera gustar a este. ¿Quizás pensaba ser inmune por ser su mejor amigo? Podía ser que nunca se había considerado el tipo de chico que gustaba a los homosexuales también. Pero bien mirado, era grandote y robusto, con rasgos faciales masculinos. ¿No lo llamaban bear o algo por el estilo los chicos interesados en su tipo? __A veces Daichi no se depilaba pero de normal si y tampoco era tan peludo... __¿A Suga le gustaban los osos? Le sorprendía que le gustaran de ese tipo siempre había dado por supuesto que le gustaban más manejables y... _

_Sacudió su cabeza mientras sentía como demasiados pensamientos poco productivos se instauraban en ella._

_Los ronquidos de Chikara no ayudaban mucho para que el capitán pudiera disfrutar de unas cuantas horas de sueño. Se suponía que tenía que dormir con Suga, como llevaba haciendo desde que iban a primer año, quien solía ser bastante silencioso y no se movía apenas cuando dormía (al contrario que él); pero la repentina confesión le había asustado lo suficiente como para que fuera corriendo a la habitación de Tanaka y le pidiera a este de cambiar compañeros. __En ese momento, en el futón de aquel cuarto completamente oscuro, se arrepentía de su reacción al escuchar las palabras de Suga. En el momento fue impactante pero, cuando empezó a pensar con calma, empezó a preocuparse por si había sido demasiado directo o si le había hecho daño al rechazarlo de aquella forma. Koushi seguía siendo el mejor amigo que había tenido y que podría tener, no quería perderle por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos o por tener miedo de que estos se abalanzaran sobre él._

_Pero algo le decía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y que no tendría vuelta atrás._

— ¿Honoka?—preguntó el hombre corpulento bajo aquel uniforme de policía.

La niña pequeña de cabellos negros que asomó su cabeza por la entrada de la comisaria antes de que el hombre dijera su nombre le dedicó a este una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Papi!—exclamó, corriendo hacía la mesa tras la cual su padre se encontraba sentado.

Daichi rodeó su escritorio y se fundió en un abrazo fuerte con su hija, a la cual tuvo que alzar del suelo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?—preguntó cuándo la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mirando con confusión pero una inmensa alegría a la niña de cabellos negros y ojos azul oscuro.

— ¡Mami me ha traído!—anunció con un entusiasmo infinito, sin ver como la sonrisa se congelaba en el rostro del policía.

Por la puerta de aquella pequeña comisaria entró una mujer con el rostro crispado en un gesto de desaprobación. Daichi dudaba si había olvidado como se hacía cualquier otra expresión facial después de aquellos años juntos, pero apartó esos pensamientos de su mente al ver que eran demasiado crueles. No quería sonar como un hombre abandonado vengativo. Miró a la recién llegada por el rabillo del ojo, viendo cómo se apoyaba en la puerta y les dedicaba a padre e hija una mirada indiferente pero intensa que hizo que se sintiera algo incómodo. Después de diez años como pareja, seguía sin saber qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a aquella mujer.

—Mizu...—saludó sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Sawamura—respondió ella, provocando un escalofrío en el hombre al notar que usaba su apellido y no su nombre.

Su hija se tranquilizó y se quedó abrazada de su padre, manteniendo el silencio mientras que acurrucaba en aquella zona. El hombre miraba a la que seguía siendo su esposa pero que muy pronto no lo sería, preguntándose el motivo de su visita. Habían pasado tres días desde que le pidiera el divorcio y, desde entonces, no había visto a ninguna de ambas.

—Tengo un favor que pedirte—anunció Kiyoko.

Las piernas del policía temblaban. Prefería creer que era una visita casual.

— ¿Qué quieres?—sonó más borde de lo que pretendió, pero no se retractó.

— ¿Podrías quedarte con Honoka este sábado noche?

Fue directa, algo agradeció infinitamente. La idea era muy tentadora. En aquellos días lo que más había echado de menos era a su pequeña hijita revoloteando por la casa o arrancándole sonrisas. Honoka era la única persona que podía hacerle sonreír aunque su vida se estuviera hundiendo en heces y no hubiera forma de dejar de hundirse. Cuidar de ella una simple noche no era nada que le supusiera trabajo.

Pero la voz de Kageyama resonó en su cabeza.

—Lo siento pero tengo... _algo_—respondió el poli, acariciando el pelo de su niña.

Ni el semblante ni la mirada de la mujer cambió, hasta que, segundos después, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Al final irás a la cena de Hinata?—preguntó, con un tono de voz más alegre que no supo cómo interpretar.

Sawamura no contestó. Llevaba unos días pensando en si debía o no ir (más bien si podría o no mirar a la cara a cierta persona) y no se había hecho a la idea de que iba a asistir. Aunque sabía de antemano que acabaría yendo quisiera o no. Asintió antes de bajar su espalda para dejar a Honoka en el suelo y miró desde allí abajo de nuevo a su futura ex-esposa.

¿Por qué todo el mundo menos él seguían en contacto de aquella forma?

—Entonces olvida lo dicho—se retractó, cogiendo de la mano de la niña—. Hay alguien a quien debes de decir cierta cosa.

La mirada del hombre se endureció. Era molesto que incluso ella supiera de aquel tema, como si nunca hubiese sido un secreto. Daichi nunca le había comentado a su mujer que se sentía culpable por haberle roto el corazón a su mejor amigo, incluso cuando eso hacía que no pudiera disfrutar de su día a día. Ni tampoco mencionó lo mucho que le echaba de menos en esos diez años. Pero ahí estaba ella, en la puerta de su comisaria diciendo que sabía lo del sábado y lo que debía hacer. Algo de rabia se formó en su interior al pensar que su visita había sido para hacerle un recordatorio de lo que le esperaba, que en ningún momento había sido para pedirle que se quedara con Honoka. Le molestó que la usara como excusa. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más se preguntaba con qué clase de mujer se había casado.

—Tranquila, lo tengo presente—anunció, con un tono y un semblante bastante frío.

— ¿Entonces no veré a papá este finde?—protestó la pequeña, llamando la atención de los adultos.

—No, pero el próximo, si, cariño—prometió el hombre, sin dejar de mirar con frialdad a su esposa.

* * *

Al principio pensó que había conseguido un amigo que le fuera a ayudar con sus problemas, pero lo único que podía ver en aquellos instantes era una lapa durmiendo a pierna suelta en su sofá.

Suga miró al chico de la melena rubia y suspiró agotado. Ese parásito había pasado tres días en su casa, comiendo de su comida, viendo su televisión con el volumen puesto en modo inhumano y babeando su sofá entero en sueños. Si bien aquel tipo tenía trabajo, poco se preocupaba de este. Había llegado como un apoyo moral y para que le obligara a ir el sábado a la cena, sin embargo ahora solo hacía más que incordiar en la vida cotidiana de Suga. Incluso le estaba costando problemas en el trabajo porque se había empeñado en dejarle y recogerle del trabajo. Lo cual era bastante problemático dado que Tanaka se aseguraba de vestirse de la forma más extravagante y que mostrara más de sus músculos que era capaz, incluso sus cabellos teñidos de rubio llamaban la atención pues eran bastante largos y se los tenía que recoger en una coleta pequeña.

Koushi sabía que posiblemente eso volvía locas a las mujeres que necesitaban compañía de algo diferente y llamativo pero a él no le volvía loco que los rumores que ya existían de su sexualidad se incrementaran acompañados por un "está saliendo con un host".

—Han llamado del bar. Dice el gerente que, si no vas hoy, puedes considerarte despedido—aseguró en voz muy alta, consiguiendo que el hombre se levantara de golpe.

—Mierda—le dijo como si fuera un "buenos días".

Se veía venir el torbellino que se desató en su habitación así que se quedó tranquilo al lado del sofá, mirando impasible como el su viejo amigo recogía todas las cosas que había dejado tiradas por el salón sin cuidado. En realidad, ningún gerente había llamado (de hecho se preguntaba si alguien de su lugar de trabajo se tomaba algo en serio por no preocuparse si su empleado desaparecía un par de días), pero ver a Ryunosuke de aquella forma era tan gracioso que se dijo de no decirle la verdad hasta que la descubriera. Al menos estaba recogiendo toda su suciedad, que era lo que más deseaba que hiciera si iba a seguir siendo un parásito en su hogar.

—Mierdamierdamierda—repetía mientras se vestía a toda prisa.

La primera noche fue horrible para Suga de cierta forma por dos razones. Tanaka dormía desnudo y quería dormir en su cama con él. La primera razón le incomodaba, dado que era gay y que no podía apartar la vista de cierto punto que parecía tener un imán que atraía la dirección de sus ojos en todo momento. Y la segunda hubiese sido pasable si no fuera porque la primera seguía vigente. ¿Cómo iba a dormir en la misma cama que un hombre desnudo que se empeñaba en abrazarte cada tres por dos? Suga acabó echando al sofá a su invitado en el momento en el que este acercó mucho _su zona _a sus nalgas, decidiendo que ya era más que suficiente para el resto de su vida.

Porque sabía que el otro era hetero y que nunca podría ocurrir nada entre ellos, ni siquiera sexual. Como todos los chicos que se habían quedado a dormir en la misma cama que él y no se habían ido después de correrse.

— ¿Crees que llegarás a tiempo? Solo te queda una hora para estar fichando...—mintió, consiguiendo que el chico se girara para verle con cara de pánico.

—NO ME JODAS—exclamó, dejando de recoger para dirigirse a la puerta del apartamento.

Por un momento pensó que la atravesaría y que no pararía a abrirla, pero por el bien de su bolsillo sí que decidió cruzar la puerta como un ser humano normal y corriente (algo muy extraño en Tanaka). No pudo evitar soltar una risotada en cuanto estuvo fuera de su alcance. Se agachó para ir recogiendo lo que el chico dejó tirado mientras reía por la forma en la que le había engañado. Aquel momento de burla era lo mejor que le había dado el chico desde que se había apalancado en su casa.

—Hay personas que nunca cambian...—susurró para sí mismo.

Y eso le gustaba. Comparado con Tanaka, él mismo había cambiado mucho aunque tratara de mostrarse tan dulce y agradable como cuando iba al instituto. Ya no confiaba tanto en la gente, se mostraba distante con la mayoría y había empezado a usar a los hombres para complacerse. Si alguna vez hubo un atisbo de inocencia en él, hacía tiempo que se fue. La soledad y su corazón roto le hicieron cambiar, aunque aún no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Un pitido estridente en la chaqueta que acababa de coger le llamó la atención, interrumpiendo su risa. Cogió el móvil con cuidado del bolsillo y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro. Este volvió a pitar de nuevo, indicando que un mensaje nuevo había llegado. Sabía que no debía de cotillear el móvil ajeno, pero le dio a desbloquear descubriendo que no tenía ninguna contraseña o patrón para acceder a su teléfono, solo debía deslizar el dedo. Suspiró para alejar la culpabilidad al mismo tiempo que entraba en su móvil y abría la pestaña del chat.

No sabía qué le sorprendió más, si ver el nombre de Noya o lo que pudo leer: "Kiyoko ha hablado con Daichi y dice que va a ir." continuado con un "¿Has conseguido convencer a Sugamama? Asahi irá esta tarde para asegurarse de que Daichi no se eche atrás."

El entrecejo de Suga desapareció mientras leía. No sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba leyendo en aquel móvil. En su mente pasaban ideas que iban desde que los chicos estaban haciendo complot para que estuvieran todos juntos y ellos dos no les arruinaran la noche no asistiendo o que el complot fuera para juntarlos y que no supieran de que el otro iba hasta el último momento en el que no se podrían echar atrás. No sabía que esperarse de los chicos, solo que eran capaz de todas las ideas que se le ocurrían. Sobre todo cuando se juntaban ya que nunca salía nada bueno de eso.

Pero si quería saber lo que ocurría solo debía atacar al más débil de todos y, para su suerte, Tanaka siempre había sido el que tenía el menor aguante de todos sus kouhais. Dos preguntas y lo sabría todo o al menos lo que necesitaba saber.

* * *

—Ya te dije ayer que iría—gruñó mientras se sentaba.

—Tenía que asegurarme—comentó antes de soltar una risa nerviosa.

Daichi miró al que en su día fue a su mismo curso y sintió que había algo que faltaba en él. En seguida supo el qué: le faltaba una enorme melena. Desde que lo conoció, Azumane solía llevar el pelo largo y recogido. Ese chico se pasaba su vida entera cuidando de su cabello y procurando buscar formas de que no se le cayera en un futuro. Le era raro ver que, diez años después, se había decidido por un estilo de pelo corto a lo militar. No terminaba de relacionar aquel hombre con su antiguo compañero de cancha por aquello.

—Me dijeron que me quedaría calvo y que era mejor que me cortara el pelo—anunció Asahi cuando notó como no paraba de mirarle el pelo—. Así que tuve que renunciar a llevarlo largo.

—Ya veo...—murmuró el policía, desviando su mirada hacía la barra.

Se encontró con Kageyama al otro lado de esta, dedicándole una sonrisa con sorna. Daichi maldijo mil veces a aquel barman por haber abierto la boca en primer lugar, haciendo que se sintiera obligado a ir a aquella cena que se le antojaba menos agradable que una eternidad en el infierno. Se contuvo sus insultos y protestas para pedir una cerveza fría, preparado para escuchar a Asahi pero este, como de costumbre, no empezó a hablar. El gran defecto de aquel tipo era que siempre había sido un calzonazos con poca confianza en sí mismo. Rara vez comenzaba una conversación, menos aún lo podías ver admirando algo que él haya hecho o considerándose importante aunque lo fuese. Por lo que veía, seguía siendo su defecto diez años después.

— ¿Os parece bien tratar de hacer encerronas a vuestro antiguo capitán?—preguntó, fingiendo una sonrisa confidente aunque quisiera ahorcar a aquellos dos hombres.

Los dos notaron que Sawamura estaba algo molesto. No era difícil. El aura que emitía cuando se enfadaba era bastante intimidante.

—De alguna forma tendremos que asegurarnos de que no te echas atrás, jefe—respondió Tobio mientras servía la cerveza—. Aunque pensábamos que tardaríamos más en convencerte, por lo gruñón que eres.

Las cejas de Asahi se alzaron como si fueran un radar de peligro y sus ojos rasgados se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquello. En su mirada se podía leer "No sigas por ahí, Tobio" pero el chico de la barra ignoró al que fue su senpai por completo. Después de años escuchando sus problemas, sabía cuál era la mejor forma de tratar con aquel ser testarudo y orgulloso.

—Pensar que ya no te importan tus kouhais, que mal te han hecho los años. Y no lo digo por los kilos de más—comentó, alzando los hombros resignado—. Creo que a Hinata se le va a caer un mito cuando te vea, aunque no sé qué esperaba de un policía borracho y protestón.

Azumane se mordió el labio inferior. Podía ver como el enfado se iba haciendo más y más notorio en el rostro del ex-capitán. No supo cómo aquel chico de cabellos oscuros podía estar tan calmado después de haber dicho todo aquello, colocando la jarra de cerveza frente al hombre al que molestaba. Luego recordó que el único que había mantenido el contacto con Daichi fue él, ni siquiera Hinata lo hizo y eso que vivía con Tobio. Si alguien sabía cómo lograr que hiciera algo que quisiera, era aquel tipo. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Tanaka y Noya le habían mandado a él porque pensaban que podría usar su vieja amistad, pero no había servido de nada pues Kageyama estaba siendo el que lo decía y hacía todo. En aquellos momentos, parecía un espectador viendo una escena de una mala película. De un momento a otro, el policía saltaría sobre la barra y le arrearía un buen puñetazo a Tobio. Si tenía suerte no lo mataría, aunque no contaba con esa posibilidad.

Pero el hombre soltó una carcajada sonora.

—Cómo te gusta incordiarme, mocoso—dijo entre risas.

El barman soltó una risa con él. Eso sorprendió más a Asahi. Notó que los dos chicos habían cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años y que no se parecían en nada a cómo eran en el instituto. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él siendo la misma persona con menos pelo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, la misma persona.

—Iré, iré—afirmó después de darle un trago a su bebida—. Pero dejadme descansar el resto de la semana u os arrestaré por acoso.

—Corrupto—tosió el regente del bar, dando la espalda a los dos hombres.

La ceja derecha de Daichi se alzó y formó una curva de incredulidad. Quiso decir algo pero reparo en su viejo amigo a su lado.

Sintió pena por haber estado tan alejado de él todo aquel tiempo. En el instituto fue un buen amigo, uno a veces un poco estresante y al que querías golpear para que aprendiera a quererse a sí mismo, y lamentaba haber negado su vida anterior una vez se graduó. No sabía nada acerca del chico. Ni por qué llevaba traje, ni qué hizo con su vida ni como había vuelto a retomar el contacto con Ishinoya. Tampoco sabía nada de Noya, Tsukishima, ni de Tanaka siquiera. Chikara y el resto no habían sido mencionados por nadie en muchos años... Solo conocía la vida de Tobio y de Shoyo, más que nada porque vivían juntos y veía al primero casi todos los días.

Tampoco sabía nada de Suga. Pero estaba seguro de que él no querría que lo hiciera.

— ¿Tienes a Yuu de fondo de pantalla?—preguntó burlón cuando el trajeado revisó su teléfono y le pudo cotillear este por encima.

Tobio se giró algo interesado. Él sabía del tema (para no hacerlo) pero quería ver la reacción del poli cuando se enterara de aquello. No se iba a perder un espectáculo como aquel.

—Bueno, verás...

— ¿No sabías que viven juntos?—preguntó el barman, metiendo baza.

— ¿Juntos? Bueno, es mejor que solo—dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque no sabía que volvíais a hablar.

—Hablar...—murmuró Kageyama soltando una risa ligera.

—Es complicado...

— ¿Y eso?

—Estamos juntos—el de la perilla desvió su mirada.

—Ya, viviendo juntos, eso lo sé—dijo confuso Sawamura.

—No. Juntos como pareja. Noya y yo somos amantes—confesó.

El rostro de Daichi fue más fácil de leer que un libro desplegable para niños de tres a cuatro años: estaba tan confuso y sorprendido por aquello que se había dejado la boca abierta y las cejas curvadas como si pensar le doliera un infierno. No se esperaba para nada aquello ni nunca había llegado a pensar en si a Azumane le podían gustar los hombres. Se sintió el peor de los amigos cuando se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que no se lo había contado por miedo a que le rechazara como a Suga. ¿Cuántas personas habían pensado que no les apoyaría si le contaban la verdad?

Bajó la cabeza arrepentido.

* * *

Cuando Ryunosuke llegó a casa de Suga se arrepintió de haber ido allí tres días antes.

—¡No fue idea mía, lo prometo!—exclamó de rodillas, rogando perdón de su anfitrión.

Teléfono en mano y con una sonrisa de demonio malvado, Suga miró al host directamente. Solo tuvo que enseñar el aparato y preguntar por la conversación con Noya para que el chico se pusiera de rodillas para llorarle que le perdonara por la trampa que le habían tendido. No le decepcionó encontrar que la resistencia de su kouhai a las preguntas directas era la misma que años atrás, más bien le alegró que no hubiera endurecido esa parte de su carácter. Después de todo le estaba haciendo más fácil aquello.

— ¿Y qué es lo que pretendéis exactamente?—preguntó con dulzura pero con tono autoritario.

Tanaka desvió la mirada y se lamió el labio inferior nervioso. Sabía que Hinata y Noya se enfadarían si le contaba lo que habían estado planeando tanto tiempo pero al mismo tiempo encontraba mucho más aterrador a Koushi. Mejor que nadie, sabía que detrás de la imagen de madre buena y protectora del mayor se escondía un ser que podía llegar a ser bastante malvado cuando se enfadaba. Se mordió el mismo labio, jugando con el borde inferior de su camiseta mientras se dedicia por una opción u otra.

Suga le miraba fijamente sin decir nada ni meterle prisa, haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso aún.

—Queremos que vayas a la cena...—dijo con la voz temblorosa, intentando evitar la verdad.

— ¿Con el fin de...?—preguntó de inmediato.

Ryunosuke bajó la mirada al suelo y deseó que fuera tierra para que lo engullera por completo.

— ¡Fue idea de Hinata!—exclamó, mirando al mayor con ojos vidriosos—. Él quería que tú y Daichi hicierais las paces así que se inventó un plan y Noya le ayudó y me convencieron y Kageyama se puso en contacto con Daichi y Asahi está intentando convencerlo y yo no quería y me dijeron de que viniera para que me asegurara de que fueras y...—empezó a decir de forma atropellada, contándolo todo con nerviosismo y sin pausas que hicieran coherentes sus palabras.

— ¿Queréis que haga las paces con Daichi?—preguntó sorprendido.

—... Daichi se ha divorciado y está solo y deprimido y te necesita por eso Hinata lo hizo todo y no me odies, me arrastraron a esto...—siguió lloriqueando el rubio.

Si la primera parte le sorprendió, pues no esperaba que nadie hiciera un plan para que hicieran las paces, la segunda le dejó anonadado. Hacía diez años que no tenía noticia del amor de su vida, más o menos desde el día en el que le dejó de hablar porque se le confesó. Siempre había imaginado que su capitán había sido feliz con su esposa aquel tiempo y que estarían juntos para siempre con varios hijos en una casa que rebosaba felicidad. No sabía que tuvieran problemas hasta el punto de divorciarse ni que la vida del chico estaba tan demacrada. Incluso con el corazón roto, Suga siempre había deseado una vida feliz para su amado y no se había dejado llevar por la rabia del rechazo.

Eso no pareció impedir que disfrutara de las malas noticias. Una parte de él que no le inspiraba confianza disfrutó escuchar que la vida de Daichi había ido peor que la suya y que no había sido feliz en el amor como él. Sentía como un cosquilleo de emoción le subía por los brazos y reprimió la risa burlona que estuvo a punto de escaparse por sus labios.

No se reconocía sintiendo aquello. Por más que le alegrara que hubiese sido infeliz se sentía doblemente culpable: por no estar ahí cuando su vida se derrumbaba a pesar de que le echara de su vida y por alegrarse de su miseria en vez de compadecerse como debería hacer. Intentó despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos que se le acumulaban de forma contradictoria en su cabeza y miró al chico a sus pies que le miraba rogando que no se enfadara por haber sido parte del complot. Suspiró, no podía enfadarse con ninguno de los chicos por tratar de ayudar con el tema. Si era cierto lo del divorcio, tenían todos los motivos del mundo para querer que hicieran las paces en aquellos instantes para poder ayudar a ambos.

Si Daichi seguía siendo el chico de diez años atrás, necesitaba un mejor amigo para no sumergirse en el propio océano oscuro de su cabeza.

—Y dices que va a ir, ¿no?—preguntó cerrando los ojos para mantenerse sereno.

—Kageyama y Asahi dicen que si...—contestó su invitado.

—Entonces pasa el numero de Hinata, tengo un par de cosas que aclarar con ese enano—replicó, lanzando el teléfono a las manos de Tanaka.

_No podía mirarle a la cara, simplemente no podía._

_Estando apenas a unos metros de distancia, Suga se quedó detrás de todo el equipo para no mirar al chico que le gustaba directamente. Para su desgracia, no había mucho espacio para esconderse en la recepción de aquel lugar y sus miradas se encontraron en varias ocasiones, ocasionando desvíos nerviosos e incómodos. Jugueteó con sus dedos con algo de nerviosismo mientras miraba el reloj de la pared. Debería estar ayudando al otro pero no tenía el valor de estar a su lado aunque no fuera a hablarle. Se le había confesado de manera brusca y este lo odiaba por ser como era. ¿Qué podía hacer aparte de mantenerse lejos y evitar volver a encontrarse con él? La temporada de volley se había terminado y después se irían cada uno a una universidad distinta. No se tendrían que ver nunca más. Daichi estaría encantado (o eso es lo que él creía). Podría salir con Kiyoko sin problemas ni tampoco tendría que preocuparse por tener un mejor amigo gay que fantaseaba con él. _

_Dicho así se sentía asqueroso por haber fantaseado tanto con el capitán de su equipo._

_Desvió la mirada hacía el frente. Se encontró directamente con los ojos de Sawamura. El contacto no duró apenas milésimas, cada uno miró a una esquina distinta de la habitación mientras uno de ellos gritaba la situación de la furgoneta que les llevaría de vuelta a sus casas._

_El equipo entero se movió. Hinata pareció notar que no se movía pues trató de acercarse para llevarle con él pero Ryunosuke cogió al pequeño y lo alejó con una mirada inquisidora. Suga no entendió aquello hasta que se dio cuenta de que Daichi no se movía tampoco. En cuestión de segundos, aquel recibidor quedó vacío. Solo ellos dos y una recepcionista que sobraba en aquella escena incluso si aquel era su trabajo y tuviera más razones para estar allí que ellos. Empezó a andar con paso ligero intentando no ver al capitán pero este cortó su camino._

_—Suga, espera—gruñó._

_La mano de Sawamura se cerró en su brazo y paró en seco su carrera. El menor contuvo la respiración. Si le evitaba era porque no quería escuchar lo que sabía que le iba a decir de su boca. Podía vivir toda su vida fingiendo que no serían amigos porque sería incomodo al estar él enamorado de su amigo pero no le sería tan fácil si este le decía que le daba asco por ser homosexual._

_—Mira, anoche...—empezó a decir._

_— ¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó anoche?—preguntó el vice-capitán, tratando de enterrar el tema, mirando al suelo aún._

_—Suga, esto es serio—protestó con seriedad Daichi, haciendo que Suga se enderezara del susto._

_—Anoche no pasó nada, eso es todo—repitió con tono serio también._

_— ¿Es en serio?—bramó alzando la voz—. Anoche me quisiste besar, me dijiste que me querías. ¿Vas a fingir que no ocurrió nada? _

_—Baja la voz—pidió con autoridad Koushi—. Si, así lo quiero._

_—Así no funciona nada._

_—Nada tiene que funcionar. Sé que te doy asco. Lárgate y se feliz con Kiyoko—los ojos de Suga se humedecieron mientras lo decía._

_El capitán tiró del brazo para girar a su mejor amigo, descubriendo su mirada enrojecida y humedecida por las lagrimas. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, ambas miradas con algo de desafío en su interior._

_—Ya no formo parte de tu vida—afirmó el de cabellos plateados._

_—Muy bien—apenas contestó el moreno, dejando de coger el brazo del otro._

_Suga echó a llorar en silencio en el momento su antiguo mejor amigo salió por la puerta para seguir al equipo. Acababa de hacerse daño a si mismo de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho pero había evitado las palabras de desprecio de Daichi. Se secó las lagrimas con la manga de la mano esperando que nadie en el bus lo notara. Confiaba en ellos pero no quería que le vieran de aquella forma, le bastaba con haber hecho que Tanaka le soportara la noche anterior cuando le encontró llorando por lo patético e idiota que había sido. Aunque en ese instante lloraba porque había perdido al otro definitivamente y por la rabia que le daba el hecho de que Daichi se largara sin intentar mantener la amistad. Entonces pensó que quizás para este su amistad no era tan valiosa como había creído._

_ Lo que no sabía es que el mayor trataba de hacer las paces con él y enmendar su error porque Suga era la persona más importante en su vida, incluso más que su pareja._


	3. Childish behaviour

**III- Childish behaviour**

* * *

—¡No me jodas!—masculló.

Si todo el restaurante no se giró para ver al chico que había gritado aquello era por puro milagro pues el pelirrojo pasó a ser el centro de atención absoluto de la sala. El chico sentado a su derecha estalló en una sonora carcajada mientras que el que se encontraba a la izquierda se tapó la cara avergonzado por el comportamiento de esos dos. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí exactamente a parte de pasar vergüenza.

—Chicos, la voz...—riñó por lo bajo.

—¡Lo que escuchas!—contestó Noya quien parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que había dicho el mayor de todos—. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Asahi... ojalá haberle hecho una foto...

—Pobre Azumane. Ni en un millón de años viviría contigo, Yuu—inquirió el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

Suga rodó los ojos. Había quedado con sus dos antiguos kouhais para que le pusieran al día y le acabaran de contar lo que tenían planeado para la reunión (aunque siendo ellos no le extrañaba que realmente no tuvieran nada planeado) pero no había podido sacar nada claro. Casi todo lo que habían hablado era acerca de como les iba en sus vidas con la colaboración de la facilidad de Ishinoya para atraer la atención de la gente gritando cosas comprometidas o los problemas que le daba a su pareja. Cosas que Suga desearía no saber por el bien de la imagen que conservaba del chico.

—A todo esto, ¿qué tal va con Kageyama?—preguntó de sopetón—. Creo haber escuchado que os vais a mudar pronto, ¿no?

Desvió la mirada. Se había olvidado del detalle de que Hinata también tenía novio. En el instituto no había pensado nunca que a los dos chicos les podrían gustar los chicos como le gustaban a él. De haberlo sabido probablemente se habría sentido aliviado de poder hablar con alguien. O al menos con Hinata ya que Suga tenía la sensación de que a Noya no le gustaban los hombres, solo Asahi. En ese mismo instante era algo incomodo saberlo. Los dos tenían relaciones serias con sus novios desde hacía un tiempo y, en cambio, él estaba buscando cada día chicos con una app para quedar y hacerlo solo. Empezaba a preguntarse cual era su problema. ¿Por qué no se decidía en tener una relación seria si envidiaba a los menores por tenerlas?

—Discutimos a menudo pero en realidad nos queremos mucho—puntualizó el menor en edad—. Nos vamos a un apartamento en el bloque donde tiene el bar y que esta más cerca del bus que cojo para ir al estadio, así que esperamos que nos vaya bien allí.

—Hablas como si estuvieras casado—bromeó Suga con una ligera risa que Yuu acompañó.

—Lo hemos estado pensando...—murmuró sonrojado, desviando la mirada al trozo de tarta de arandanos que tenía delante.

—¿Pensar?—preguntó sin entender el menor en estatura.

—¿En casaros?—preguntó el mayor, entendiendo mejor que el otro la frase.

Hinata asintió. Los otros dos se miraron sorprendidos antes de volver la mirada al chico que había dicho aquella revelación.

—¿Pero eso no es ilegal aquí?—cuestionó el antiguo libero.

—Tenemos planeado hacerlo en los Estados cuando vayamos de viaje en unos meses...—confesó.

—¿Estáis seguros? Solo lleváis dos años juntos...—Suga no estaba del todo convencido. Si bien era cierto que ambos chicos se habían estado queriendo desde el instituto (según le habían contado), no sabía cuanto llevaban de relación pero aún eran algo jóvenes y les quedaba mucho por vivir como pareja—. ¿No es un poco precipitado?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—Le amo y quiero hacerlo—dijo, esta vez mirando a su senpai decidido.

Tres chicas jovenes que habían en la mesa continua aplaudieron y una de ellas gritó "¡Así se hace!", volviendo a atraer las miradas del local sobre ellos. Noya echó a reír de nuevo mientras que los otros dos desviaron las miradas incómodos. Aunque había mucha más aceptación a la homosexualidad en aquellos tiempos seguía siendo incomodo que el resto de personas supieran de su condición. Aunque Suga no pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras que Shoyo había dicho. Había olvidado lo que era amar a alguien hasta el punto de saber con convicción que querías pasar el resto de tu vida con ella. Por lo menos, el pequeño tenía la oportunidad de ser correspondido y envidiaba eso de él.

—¿Y ese rubor? ¿Quieres que te haga juego con el pelo, Shoyo?—comentó burlona una cuarta voz.

Suga miró a la persona recién llegada, más bien personas, y se sorprendió al no esperar verlos de nuevo en aquel lugar. El que había hecho la broma (que Hinata respondió con una mueca) era Tsukishima Kei. Seguía tan alto como siempre o quizás había crecido incluso más, Suga tenía miedo de levantarse y comprobar que no le llegaba ni al pecho después de no verle en una década. Parecía que no había cambiado nada desde que lo conoció en el instituto, quizás el cambio más notable era que ya no llevaba gafas. También conocía a su acompañante, aunque solo pudo estar un tiempo con ella. Yachi se había hecho toda una mujer. Se había dejado el cabello largo, ya no llevaba el peinado de chica mona que solía llevar cuando estaba en el instituto y su rostro angelical había cambiado al afilado de una mujer hecha y derecha.

Tardó en darse cuenta de que había un tercer miembro del curioso grupito: un bebe rubio dentro de un carrito que él empujaba, completamente dormido. Se fijó en sus manos, descubriendo anillos en ellas.

—¿Senpai?—preguntó la montaña andante, dedicando una sonrisa de sonrisa a Suga—. Cuanto tiempo.

—¿Sugawara?—preguntó su esposa, centrando su mirada confusa en él. Su confusión se convirtió en una sonrisa sincera—. No te había reconocido, ¡qué sorpresa verte!—comentó, demostrando al mayor que había dejado de ser la chica tímida de diez años atrás al menos hablando.

—¡Yo tampoco!—coincidió el mayor—. No sabía que os habíais casado, qué sorpresa más agradable. ¿Y ese pequeño? ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó, desviando su mirada al bebé durmiente.

—Syo—respondió la rubia—. Que lastima que esté dormida y no haya forma de despertarla...

—¿Tanto duerme?—preguntó burlón Yuu.

Tsukishima suspiró.

—A veces llego a preguntarme si es hija mía o de Hinata porque su sueño no es normal—contestó bromeando el padre de la chiquilla arrancando un par de risas.

—¡Oye!—protestó Hinata—. Tampoco duermo tan mal...

—Tobio no dice lo mismo—aseguró la chica.

Suga empezó a sentirse un poco incomodo en aquel instante. Era el único en aquel momento que no tenía pareja y, como siempre pasaba cuando salías con gente de parejas, la conversación se estaba desviando demasiado en una dirección que le acabaría deprimiendo si se quedaba. Aprovechó el hecho de que solo había un asiento libre para levantarse. Tsuki, quien se había quedado de pie para que su esposa se sentara se dio cuenta y negó con la cabeza, creyendo que le estaba cediendo el asiento.

—Siéntate—ordenó el mayor con una sonrisa—. Si yo me tengo que ir de todas formas.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

—Mañana es la cena, ¿no? Tengo que poner al día un par de cosas antes o tendré una montaña de trabajo al volver—mintió.

—¡Qué aplicado, Suga!—comentó Yuu recibiendo una mirada de advertencia del chico de pelo gris.

Los otros tres rieron y se despidieron del profesor, quien no tardo en abandonar el restaurante para coger un metro de vuelta a casa. Aquel día no le había aportado nada al final. Solo había dado vueltas como un tonto y comido un poco de helado, aunque debía de admitir que había sido un día divertido no como el resto. El problema quizás era que le hacía sentir mal que todos sus kouhais o compañeros hubieran tenido una vida feliz al contrario que él. Hinata había conseguido convertirse en jugador profesional y, aunque Kageyama lo pasó mal con una lesión, ambos pudieron ser felices juntos y tener trabajos que les llenaran. Noya acabó con Asahi (aún no sabía como) y parecía que les iba muy bien aunque el primero estuviera siendo ama de casa actualmente. Y ahora sabía que Yachi y Tsuki habían acabado casados (lo cual no se esperaba para nada pues nunca les había visto de esa forma) y parecía que les iba bien con su pequeña hija.

Él era el único que no había forjado una vida feliz.

Sacó el movil de su bolsillo y le quitó el silencio (manía que tenía siempre que salía con alguien), descubriendo que tenía varios mensajes de la aplicación para buscar chicos gays cerca de él. Pensó en pasar de mirar el mensaje cuando la imagen de Daichi cruzó su cabeza. Suspiró. No sabía a qué jugaba teniendo esperanzas de que acabaran juntos ahora que él estaba divorciado. Había tenido sueños y fantasías muy raras desde que lo supo unos cuantos días antes, sabiendo que todas ellas eran estupideces que debía cortar.

Ni siquiera era probable que hiciera las paces con él, menos aún era que saliera con él cuando los chicos no le gustaban. Era una estupidez que estuviera evitando quedar con chicos o hablar con ellos, nunca iría a ocurrir nada entre ellos. Lo mejor era que cortara el rollo y volviera a su vida normal. La noche del día siguiente sería un fracaso absoluto, lo sabía. Al menos no iba a ir con los ánimos bajos.

Abrió el mensaje, parándose en seco en mitad de la calle.

_—Va a ir el resto del equipo, veeeeenga—pidió su kouhai al otro lado del teléfono._

_Suga contuvo la respiración sintiéndose culpable. No le sorprendía que el equipo siguiera quedando después de la despedida, todos sabían que realmente nunca había despedida como tal. Tampoco era la primera vez que rechazaba salir con ellos, llevaba dos semanas evitando ver a alguno de ellos. En especial a Daichi. Ni siquiera podía oír mencionar su nombre sin echar a llorar como un idiota y sus padres se habían empeñado en hacerlo bastante a menudo para su desgracia. No les podía culpar, el chico había sido su mejor amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_—Lo siento Hinata, tengo que ir a casa de mi abuela hoy, se lo he prometido ya—mintió._

_—¿Ya no sabemos nada de ti, senpai? No es justo...—protestó el pequeño._

_—La próxima vez iré—prometió._

_—¡Genial! Pásalo bien, senpai—exclamó el chico momentos antes de colgar._

_Koushi se quedó mirando el teléfono móvil en su mano. Ni siquiera había dicho la verdad acerca de sus planes, simplemente había mentido a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fuera un imbécil. _

_Se encontraba sentado en el banco del patio interior de la que iba a ser la biblioteca de su futura universidad. No sabía que hacer aquella tarde así que había cogido un tren para poder relajarse pensando en la vida que tendría en unas cuantas semanas. En aquel lugar no tendría que ver a Daichi de nuevo, conocería nueva gente y podría olvidarse de sus grandes errores del pasado. La universidad era la oportunidad que tenía de empezar desde cero y abandonar el estado anímico en el que se encontraba aquellos días. Pero parecía que no estaba funcionando pues se encontraba allí sentado, pensando en su ex-mejor amigo tanto como en lo hacía en su cuarto._

_—¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?—preguntó una voz._

_Suga se asustó por un segundo. El parecido del chico que se había situado delante de él con Daichi era bastante razonable. Misma expresión, misma constitución, incluso tenía la misma sonrisa. Pero también era bastante distinto. Era un poco menos musculoso y se notaba en su rostro que tenía un par de años más. Incluso sentado podía apreciar que era más alto que su antiguo mejor amigo. _

_—Lo siento si te he asustado...—se disculpó._

_Su voz era más suave que la del capitán e incluso su tono era más dulce. Suga negó con la cabeza._

_—No lo has hecho, tranquilo. Solo me he sobresaltado—dijo desviando la mirada._

_Por algún extraño motivo le había aparecido un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Se parecía tanto al chico que le gusta y le había roto el corazón que no podía evitar pensar que era irremediablemente guapo. colocó el móvil boca abajo en las palmas de sus manos para ocultar la imagen de fondo de pantalla sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía y se lamió el labio inferior nervioso. Ni si quiera entendía por qué estaba así pero ya no pensaba en Daichi por más que ese chico frente a él fuera una versión un par de años más mayor._

_El chico le dedicó una risa, Koushi se giró para verle de nuevo. Visto de nuevo no era tan parecido como había creído aunque eso no le importaba._

_—¿Es tu primera vez aquí?—pregunto tendiendo una mano para que se levantara del banco—. Si quieres te puedo enseñar esto._

_No dudó un segundo en coger la mano, asintiendo con la cabeza. Creía haber encontrado algo que hacer aquella tarde._

* * *

—Parece ser que ni Chikara ni Yamaguchi vendrán a la cena—comentó Kageyama para romper el silencio, bebiendo después de su lata.

Por algún extraño motivo había llegado a aborrecer el alcohol desde que trabajaba como barman así que se dedicaba a beber un extraño refresco de coco con plátano que le gustaba bastante. Al menos no eran tan dulce como parecía y no le empalagaba tanto como el resto de refrescos que había probado, en especial la cola.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó el hombre a su lado sin despegar la vista de su hija pequeña, quien jugaba despreocupada con unos niños en una especie de T-Rex donde podían trepar y lanzarse por el tobogán de su cola.

—Chikara ahora vive en Francia, se ve que se ha casado con una chica de allí y está muy ajetreado con su trabajo y sus mellizos de cuatro años—comentó sin mucho entusiasmo, mirando a los niños desganado—. Y Yamaguchi sigue en Canadá con su prometida, se ve que han cancelado los vuelos de mañana por peligro y no se restauran hasta dentro de un par de días así que vendrá de visita en unos meses...

—Pareces muy bien informado—comentó el hombre vestido con el uniforme de la policía.

—Es lo que tiene vivir con Hinata, siempre acabas enterándote de la vida de los demás lo quieras o no—protestó después de darle un trago a su bebida—. Al menos, Tsuki y Yachi vendrán menos a vernos ahora que nos mudamos. Tenerlos de vecinos ha sido un poco tortuoso desde que nació el bebé.

—Parece que odias a la pobre criatura—comentó con una sonrisa y saludó por cuarta vez a su hija cuando esta lo hizo.

—Son muy monos y me gusta tener bebés por un par de horas pero ni loco viviría cerca de uno—comentó soltando una ligera sonrisa—. Al menos Hinata dice de adoptar a un niño que tenga más de cinco años...

—¿Adoptar? ¿Después de la boda?—preguntó Daichi desviando su atención al chico moreno que había sentado a su lado.

—¿Cómo has sabido que nos vamos a casar?—preguntó este confuso pues aún no lo había contado al mayor.

—¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? ¿Ocho años?—preguntó riendo—. Ya iba siendo hora de que te pusieras el anillo de una vez.

Sawamura golpeó la espalda de Tobio y este se sonrojó ligeramente, desviando la mirada hacía los niños de nuevo. No le gustaba mucho hablar del tema porque todo el mundo solía mencionar lo mucho que había tardado en proponerse a su pareja. Seguía sin entender por qué todo el mundo había esperado que fuera él el que lo hiciera, incluso su novio lo había estado haciendo.

—¿No tienes ningún problema con eso?—preguntó Kageyama, recordando el por qué no se lo había contado.

—¿Yo?—jadeó confuso—. ¿Por qué tendría que tener un problema?

—No sé, pensaba que quizás no estabas tan a favor de los gays...

La sonrisa de Daichi se congeló y volvió a mirar a su hija que parecía estar haciendo amigos nuevos pues los lideraba como si hubiera nacido para ello.

—Me equivoqué al rechazar a Suga, fui un mal amigo y me dejé llevar por el susto del momento. Pero sabía que era gay antes de eso. Siempre lo supe—confesó con el semblante completamente serio—. No tengo nada en contra de ellos, siguen siendo personas aunque no les guste el mismo genero que a mi y no son malas por ello. Quería a Koushi como mi mejor amigo y que fuera gay nunca ha influenciado en nuestra relación. Lo que me acobardó fue que...

—¿Te amara?—continuó la frase el menor, golpeando la espalda de su cliente fiel.

El hombre asintió.

—¿Crees que me perdonará?—preguntó algo afligido.

—La cosa es si tú te lo perdonarás a ti mismo—respondió Tobio.

—¡Papá, papá!—llamó la hija de Daichi, acaparando la atención de los dos adultos.

Volvía corriendo con una sonrisa enorme y con algo de tierra en las rodillas. Parecía haber acabado de jugar pues los niños habían empezado a jugar a la pelota como ella les había indicado que hicieran antes.

—¿Lo has visto? ¿Lo has visto?—preguntó con una enorme sonrisa llena de ilusión.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Eres toda una capitana guiando a tu equipo!—exclamó él, sabiendo que es lo que su hija pretendía hacer y decirle.

—Soy la mejor capitana—aseguró sin pizca de humildad la pequeña—. De mayor seré la capitana de un equipo de volley en el insti, ¡como tú!—anunció con mirada decidida, cosa que hizo que los dos adultos se echaran a reír.

—Pobre del equipo al que le toque tenerte de capitana—dijo Kageyama recibiendo una burla de la pequeña.

—Tobio idiota, no entiendes a la mujeres—protestó, imitando lo que había oído decir a su madre—.

Daichi soltó una sonora carcajada que se pudo escuchar en gran parte del parque y el otro adulto no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la pequeña.

—No necesito entenderlas, he acabado con el Tío Hinata—bromeó golpeando la frente de la pequeña.

Esta infló sus mejillas.

—Mamá dice que el Tío Hinata está contigo porque aparte de él nadie te soportaría—comentó antes de sacarle la lengua y hacerle una mueca.

La carcajada de Sawamura se intensificó al escuchar aquello último. Su hija huyó de nuevo con sus subditos canturreando mientras que el ofendido se quedó en el banco sin saber qué responder a aquello. Podía parecer que la hija de su mejor cliente era un poco inocente pero se empezaba a notar de qué par era hija, al menos en cuanto a lo mordaz que podía llegar a ser y su basta forma de hablar en ocasiones. Se cruzó de brazos pensando que tenía que hablar seriamente con Shimizu sobre lo que le decía a su hija y lo que conseguía que repitiera.

* * *

—¿Si le amas por qué te has divorciado de él?—le preguntó el chico de melena rubia a su lado.

La mujer alzó la ceja, sosteniendo el vaso de cristal lleno de bebida alcohólica que tenía colocado cerca de su rostro.

—Ya lo sabes—protestó, volviendo a colocar el recipiente sobre un posa-vasos, girando su mirada después hacía la cara del host de aquel local—. Nuestra relación era dañina para los dos. Si hubiese seguido con él, hubiésemos acabado odiándonos. Aunque creo que él ya me odia. No le culpo—afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros al decir lo último.

—No lo hace—afirmó Tanaka. La chica no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario—. Aún le llora a Kageyama que te echa de menos.

—No os ocultáis nada, ¿no?—bromeó la mujer—. Parecéis un club de niñitas pijas americanas con tanto chisme...

—¿Volverás con él cuando vuelva a ser el Daichi de antes?—preguntó el chico con algo de impaciencia, interrumpiendo las palabras de su "clienta".

—¿Y ese interés?—respondió ella, arrancando un rubor al chico que le indicó que este seguía interesado en ella como en el instituto—. No, no lo haré—aseguró, desviando su mirada a la mesa sin mucho entusiasmo—. Sería repetir la misma historia. Por más que le quiera, no estamos hechos para estar juntos. Además, ¡acabo de volver a la soltería! ¿Por qué iba a querer tener un hombre de nuevo? Tsk—bromeó al final con una sonrisa traviesa, tomando de nuevo el vaso y dando un largo trago.

—Él querrá volver...

—Él lleva queriendo hacer las paces con Sugawara durante diez años y no lo ha hecho aún—protestó la mujer—. A Daichi le faltan agallas.

El chico desvió la mirada a lo que ella le tomó la mejilla y le giró el rostro. Sus labios se encontraron durante unos segundos en los que Tanaka saboreó el aroma a frambuesa de su perfume y el sabor ligero del pintalabios a melocotón. Los pensamientos que habían en su cabeza se esfumaron tan rápido como llegaron y no se instauraron de nuevo cuando la chica se separó de su rostro.

—Además, Honoka no se merece crecer en una casa en la que hay amor pero no buena convivencia—finalizó, dando a entender al chico que la conversación había terminado.

—Si estás segura de ello, adelante—contestó con una sonrisa el host—. Pero no te arrepientas luego de tu decisión.

—¿Cuándo me he arrepentido yo de algo?—comentó Kiyoko con sarcasmo—. Habló aquí el experto en buenas decisiones, Ryunosuke Tanaka el que escogió el camino correcto.

—Ser host es el mejor trabajo del mundo, solo que tú no lo entiendes—respondió herido en su orgullo.

—Lo que tú digas—dijo mientras se colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—¿Te imaginas que Daichi ahora acaba con Suga?—bromeó el rubio con una pequeña risa, desviando el tema.

—No me extrañaría, ¿qué clase de hombre se arregla para tirar la basura?—comentó con sarcasmo riendo del asunto con el host.

Se miraron riendo y se acabaron el alcohol que había en los vasos. Se suponía que Tanaka no debía de beber mucho dado que nunca debía ponerse al mismo nivel de embriaguez o superior que la mujer (u hombre, Tanaka no hacía diferencias aunque estos no le atrajeran) a la que acompañaba. Pero se suponía que tampoco podía darse un beso con sus clientes y Kiyoko no parecía respetar mucho ese punto.

—Eso seguro que haría que Suga deje de estar tan malhumorado...—dijo entre risas.

—¿Sigue enamorado de Daichi el probre?—quiso saber ella, sorprendida.

—Completamente—afirmó—. El otro día se puso a pensar qué llevar puesto para la cena y luego me respondió que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Daichi iba. ¡Me lo dijo sonrojado! Parecía una colegiala tsundere enamorada de su senpai...—soltó una carcajada—. Como si fuese a necesitar un conjunto especial para la ocasión...

—¿Aún no saben dónde es la cena?—preguntó la chica con una sonrisa divertida cruzando su rostro.

Tanaka levantó la mano indicando al camarero que le trajera dos bebidas más y negó con la cabeza. El hecho de que ni Suga ni Daichi supieran a donde iban les parecía gracioso a los dos pues se miraron con complicidad y se echaron a reír, algo idiotas con la ayuda del alcohol.

—Así se mantiene la sorpresa—aseguró Ryunosuke.

—No sé si os matarán u os dejarán de hablar. Yo creo que haría ambas—apuntó la chica, aceptando el nuevo baso de bebida que le acercó el camarero.

—Fue idea del tonto de Hinata—protestó—. Solo espero que no salgan huyendo en cuanto lleguen, en especial Daichi. Creo que es el menos apego le tiene al lugar.

Los dos se echaron a reír de nuevo. Habían empezado a imaginar las caras que pondrían cuando llegaran al lugar de la cena. En especial la de ogro molesto de Daichi.

* * *

—¿Entonces estarás todo el fin de semana fuera?—preguntó desde el baño.

Suga suspiró. Solo llevaba puestos unos boxers mientras yacía en una cama que no era suya, con el pelo aún mojado de la ducha que se acababa de dar. Podía ver mitad de la espalda del chico con el que había quedado en un arrebato de desesperación. Era más alto que él, mucho más construido, según le había dicho era jugador profesional de basket. No le extrañaba, había podido ver por si mismo como de desarrollado estaba aquel hombre como para no creer que se dedicaba al deporte.

—Tengo asuntos importantes—aseguró el del pelo gris, girándose para quedarse boca abajo.

No se podía creer que siendo un adulto seguía haciendo eso. ¿Ir a un motel a hacerlo con un desconocido y mantener una conversación trivial con él? ¿Por qué seguía comportándose como si se acabara de graduar en el instituto? Además, ni siquiera sabía que edad tenía el chico pero estaba seguro de que al menos era cuatro años menor que él. Se estaba empezando a sentir culpable por dejarse llevar de aquella manera por su mente. ¿No había otra forma de desahogarse que ella? Ni siquiera tenía un motivo real para querer hacerlo de aquella forma tan desesperada, hacía tiempo que tenía asumido el tema con Daichi.

—¿Y esos asuntos son tan importantes?

El chico, de cabellos oscuros y constitución más que deseable se acercó a la cama. Suga tuvo la sensación de que haría lo que mayoría y se tumbaría encima suya, cosa que acertó de lleno. Sintió su pecho ligeramente húmedo contra su espalda y otra zona sobresaliente cerca de su única zona cubierta por detrás. No le extrañaba, aquel jugador era joven, energético y seguramente muy activo en ese campo. Una vez no sería suficiente para él. O un día solo.

—Porque podríamos pasar varios días aquí...—susurró en su oído de forma seductora—. Hasta que tengas que volver a trabajar...

Suga soltó una risita ligera. Siempre le decían lo mismo y alguna vez había cedido, aunque aquel no era el caso. Se removió para que le dejara espacio y pudiera girarse, quedando cara a él y apoyó ambas manos en su pecho para tirarle de encima.

—Quizás la próxima ocasión—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa al incorporarse en la cama. Se había olvidado de la hora que era, quizás le sorprendía y todo lo tarde que se había hecho—. Me temo que me has pillado el fin de semana equivocado—comentó al salir de la cama agachándose para coger la camiseta que había tirado en el suelo.

—Veamos si hay más ocasión y te pillo en el correcto—comentó él con una sonrisa pervertida, mirando su trasero.

Sugawara rió. No sabía si pensar que era tonto o simplemente pensaba con el pene, al menos era agradable no como otros que eran más directos y rudos. A veces impacientes y estúpidos. Se colocó la camiseta sin ninguna prisa y cogió los pantalones que habían parado al lado de una silla blanca que había cerca de la cama junto a una mesa y otra silla. Buscó en su bolsillo derecho, encontrando el teléfono móvil que sacó para mirar la hora que era. La una de la mañana. No estaba mal, había estado dos horas en aquella habitación y cerca de unas seis con el chico aquel. Sonrió en su interior, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y lo tenía al lado. Se estaba pasando de inmaduro.

—Veamos—comentó girándose al chico para ponerse los pantalones al tiempo que le veía.

El jugador se levantó de la cama y le besó los labios con delicadeza, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior al terminarlo. Muy cerca de su boca, sonrió travieso y le agarró de la base de la espalda, situando su mano muy cerca de su trasero. Suga soltó una risa leve y se separó, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación sin decir nada, consiguiendo que el menor le siguiera.

—¿Me llamarás?—preguntó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta una vez estuvo abierta.

—Claro—mintió Koushi.

No tenía intención de volverlo a ver en su vida.

* * *

Sintió el alcohol bajar por su garganta y maldijo la baja calidad que tenía la cerveza en lata en la oscuridad de su sala de estar.

Odiaba tener que beber solo pero a aquellas horas de la noche no había ningún bar abierto aquella noche y, aunque estaba soltero, no quería ir a beber a algún antro en el que le fueran a tirar los tejos (ya que era lo que podía esperar si iba a alguno). Ni siquiera había encendido la luz de la sala en la que estaba ni tampoco la televisión, no tenía humor de nada. Durante días había estado irritado o nervioso respecto al tema de la cena que tenía al día siguiente aunque tuviera claro que Suga no asistiría porque él iría.

Sin embargo, una parte de él esperaba que si que fuera y pudiese al menos disculparse.

Tenía en cuenta de que no le perdonaría pero sabía que se sentiría mejor una vez pudiese decirle que no le odiaba por ser gay y que se asustó por su confesión, que por eso se marchó corriendo y que lamentaba muchísimo haberlo hecho. Otra parte de él le intentaba tranquilizar diciendo que el otro lo habría olvidado. Habían pasado diez años, ¿alguien podía arrastrar rencor o rabia durante tanto tiempo? Suponía que si dado que él seguía arrastrando el malestar que le produjo no poder perder a su mejor amigo por una tontería.

Dejó caer su espalda en el mueble acolchado cerrando los ojos. Kageyama se había asegurado que Hinata conseguiría que Koushi fuera a la cena pero él lo dudaba. Hinata siempre había tratado de convencerlo a ir a cualquier lugar pero Suga había puesto una escusa al saber que él iría.

_Tocó el timbre de la casa dos veces seguidas, como era costumbre en él. _

_La madre de su mejor amigo abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrarle allí. No le extrañaba que lo hiciera pues su hijo le habría dicho que no quería verle en la vida. Saludó con una inclinación de espalda ligera y preguntó por el chico en cuestión, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de la mujer. Le explicó que se había ido a la universidad en la que había entrado para conocerla mejor._

_Daichi resopló en cuanto se despidió de ella y la puerta evitó que le viera. Sabía que Suga mentía al decir que debía de ir a casa de su abuela pero esperaba que fuera verdad para que sus pensamientos no fueran verdad. Le estaba evitando, eso significaba que aún no se habían relajado las cosas entre ellos como había pensado. Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos para sacar su teléfono móvil y unos cascos que se colocó de camino hacía la esquina de aquella calle. _

_El ruido de un motor llamó su atención y se giró para ver que aparcaba delante del hogar que acababa de abandonar. Suga bajó del vehículo de color rojo, por lo que estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre. Le frenó el hecho de que otro chico salió del coche. Uno un poco parecido a él pero más alto. _

_—Si quieres divertirte de nuevo, llámame—le dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona._

_—Lo haré—aseguró el del pelo gris con un rubor en sus mejillas._

_Daichi entendió la escena al instante. __Por algún extraño motivo, una llama de ira se encendió en su interior._


End file.
